La vie en violet
by KraTK
Summary: L'histoire entre Salim et Camille/Ewilan sous la forme de drabbles consécutifs, depuis leur rencontre.
1. Foudre

_Voilà mon recueil de drabbles (dans l'ordre chronologique) concernant l'histoire entre Camille/Ewilan et Salim, commençant avant le début de la quête d'Ewilan, et terminant ... Je ne sais pas encore quand. Bonne lecture ! (Et bonnes reviews si vous vous sentez le coeur revieweur ! :))_

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Pierre Bottero et sa famille.

Ce recueil est dédié à la femme de ma vie, elle qui n'a pas besoin d'yeux violets pour que la Terre s'arrête de tourner lorsque nos regards se croisent.

* * *

Coup de foudre. Cette expression n'était même pas suffisante pour décrire ce qui s'est passé dans la tète de Salim la première fois qu'il vit Camille. C'est un cyclone dévastateur qui a pris son cœur, ses entrailles, et les a secoués, si fort que jamais il ne pourrait revenir à l'état physique et mental de la seconde qui avait précédé. Mais Salim s'en fichait, il était heureux. Il avait beau n'avoir qu'à peine atteint la dizaine d'années, il savait que jamais il n'oublierait les grands yeux de violets de la jeune fille qui mettaient son âme à nu. Elle était trop belle, trop gracieuse pour venir du même monde que lui. Elle avait dû descendre des étoiles avec son ascenseur personnel, et elle devait retourner de temps en temps sur sa planète aux soleils violets pour garder un tel sourire sur son visage. Ou alors, elle devait avoir un sacré mal du pays.


	2. Prénoms

_« Euh, salut !_  
_ _ Bonjour._  
_ _ Tu, euh, tu portes des lentilles ?_  
_ _ Non, pourquoi ?_  
_ _ Parce que tes yeux … commença Salim._  
_ _ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ? répondit Camille, sur la défensive._  
_ _ Ils … Ils sont trop beaux pour être naturels…_  
_ _ Ah. Et bien, désolée de te décevoir, ils sont entièrement naturels. Et merci. Voilà, maintenant, je vais rougir._  
_ _ Ça ne me dérange pas. Et sinon, tu t'appelles comment ?_  
__ Euh. Camille. »_

Ce prénom avait eu du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, Salim, il le trouvait joli, ce prénom.

_« Et toi, t'as un prénom, illustre jeune flatteur ?_  
_ _ Salim, m'dame ! La rentrée est la semaine prochaine … Avec un peu de chance, on se verra en cours !_  
_ _ Ouais, avec un peu de chance… »_


	3. Fusée

Il avait débarqué de nulle part devant elle, comme une fusée.  
Hm. Une fusée. Camille aimait bien cette image. Aucune place pour la fantaisie sur sa silhouette, tout était taillé pour la performance. Il devait faire des saltos au petit-déjeuner. Son regard était perçant, il la perturbait. Mais il ne la perturbait pas dans un sens qui lui déplaisait, au contraire. Elle se sentait étrangement bien avec lui. Elle ne s'était pas sentie autant à sa place de sa vie, ou tout du moins, de ce qu'elle s'en rappelait. Et elle avait l'impression que lui non plus ne se sentait pas chez lui. Il était trop libre dans l'âme, il était étouffé par quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi. Le monde, peut-être, tout simplement.  
Elle avait beau faire mine de rien, Camille l'aimait bien, ce Salim. Et elle mourrait d'envie de le retrouver en cours.


	4. Aurore

Trois jours après la rentrée, Salim n'en finissait pas de courir dans tous les sens. Sauf, évidemment, lorsque Camille était dans les parages. Là, le monde s'arrêtait. À tout le moins, son monde s'arrêtait. Il restait là, figé devant la beauté innocente et le visage rieur de la demoiselle aux yeux violets. Yeux qui ne pouvaient décidément pas être naturels. Peu importait ce qu'elle avait dit, ni pourquoi elle mentait, ils étaient juste trop beaux. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans une aurore boréale à chaque regard échangé. Sans jamais vouloir émerger. Il ne l'aimait pas, non … Enfin, peut-être pas.


	5. Ennui

Camille s'ennuyait au collège. Elle avait été parachutée dans une classe bien en deçà de son niveau. Quoi qu'elle se doute d'avoir un niveau quasi-universitaire en mathématiques, le reste nécessitant juste un peu de travail ou de jugeote. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de demander, d'exiger un changement de section, ce n'était pas la crainte de la différence d'âge. Non, elle était bien plus mature que la plupart des jeunes de son âge – supposé. C'était Salim. Il l'intriguait. Elle avait repéré ses regards intenses, elle n'était pas tout à fait insensible à son charme, pourtant elle arrivait à se contrôler. Et elle voulait voir où cela l'emmènerait. Après tout, c'était la seule personne de cet endroit à sembler vouloir nouer des contacts avec elle.


	6. Normalité

Salim avait fait jouer tous ses réseaux. Personne ne connaissait cette fille. Personne n'avait déjà vu d'yeux violets. Tout le monde le rabrouait. « Des yeux violets, disaient-ils, où es-tu allé chercher cela ? L'amour rend aveugle, tu commences déjà à avoir des hallucinations ! » Mais il continuait, indifférent aux remarques, à chercher d'où provenait sa princesse perdue au regard d'améthyste. Elle semblait perdue, elle n'était pas à sa place. Il l'aiderait à retrouver la normalité. Coûte que coûte. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité quand on est la personne la plus extraordinaire que ce monde n'ait jamais connu ?


	7. Rodomontades

Camille s'était téléportée, elle en était sûre. Elle avait rêvé, elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle en était sûre. La perle dérobée au lézard géant en témoignait très bien. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Salim. Ce ne seraient pas ses parents – si seulement ils méritaient ce nom – qui l'écouteraient, ou la croiraient. Salim la croirait. Salim ne pouvait pas ne pas la croire. Il avait toujours l'air pendu à chacun de ses mots. La détresse dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'envoyait balader n'était jamais feinte, aussi innocentes soient ses rodomontades. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait autant.


	8. Perplexité

Salim était perplexe. Un monde parallèle. Au premier abord, cette idée était hilarante. Au premier seulement. Mais plusieurs détails le perturbaient. Premièrement, ce n'était pas le genre de Camille d'inventer des histoires pareilles. Deuxièmement, elle a vraiment eu l'air blessée qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Troisièmement, combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'elle n'était pas d'ici ? Le jeune habitant de la cité des Peintres s'imagina un monde à l'herbe violette comme les yeux de son élue, aux soleils orange et rose. Brièvement, il se demanda si tous les habitants de ce monde hypothétique avaient d'aussi beaux regards que celui de Camille. Rejeta l'idée. Personne ne pouvait avoir un aussi beau regard qu'elle.


End file.
